everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Esmeralda Rana
Esmeralda Rana is the daughter of Saphir and Serpentine from The Little Green Frog, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. Info Name: Esmeralda Rana Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Little Green Frog Alignment: Royal Roommate: Barbara Autruche Secret Heart's Desire: To help people while in my frog form. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a little green frog. Storybook Romance Status: Maxime Autruche and I are going out. He loves the color green too. Oh Curses!" Moment: I try to give people little grains of gold for help, but it seems that these grains always cause sleeping people to wake up. Favorite Subject: Magicology. I love transforming myself. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I don't like being used as one of the animals. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Maxime. He's very nice to me. I'm also friendly with Richard Grenouille. Character Appearance Esmeralda is below average height, with red hair in two braids and green eyes. She wears an emerald green dress with a mint green apron. She has green bows in her braids. Personality Esmeralda is a very helpful girl and loves giving advice, but sometimes she feels like her advice does more harm than good. Biography Hello there! I'm Esmeralda Rana. I'm the daughter of Saphir and Serpentine. My grandfathers, Peridor and Diamantino, were kings who were cousins. But then Diamantino behaved so badly to his wife Aglantine that the fairies let him die. Afterwards, she gave birth to a girl, Serpentine. Peridor's wife Constance gave birth to a boy, Saphir, and died. When Dad got older, he saw a girl's reflection in the mirror. When a gorgeous bird appeared, the king offered a reward to find it. Dad set out to find the bird. When he stopped to rest, a little green frog jumped in his cup. The frog told him that she knew of the bird. She led him to a castle, where he was to get a grain of sand to put everyone to sleep, and he was to take a horse. But when he took the horse, everyone woke. After this, Dad tried again with a grain of gold, but when he went to take a maiden (as directed), everyone woke again. Then Dad tried again with a grain of diamond. He was led to a rustic palace, where he met the girl he had seen in the mirror. The girl was Serpentine, and she had been the frog. She was raised by the fairies. At first she refused to marry Dad because she did not know who her family was. But then a fairy explained the truth, and fetched Aglantine, and they were taken to Peridor's court. The bird turned back into Constance, Peridor's wife. Afterwards, Saphir and Serpentine married. I am one of my parents' two children. I have a younger sister named Diamantina, who is twelve. She is named after my late grandfather Diamantino. Right now I go to Ever After High. I'm a pretty good student - especially at Magicology. I am a very boisterous, energetic girl, and I am also carefree. I love being around others and talking to my friends. My special power is that I can turn into a frog. I am able to activate this with a charm. I often go exploring in the woods as a frog. I collect grains of sand and grains of gold and I can make people fall asleep with them. But people who I trust them with always misuse them, waking people up as a result. It gets annoying. I've got a good friend in the form of Richard Grenouille, since he spends a lot of time with frogs. I'm also friendly with Hopper Croakington II since he can also turn into a frog. But the best is probably my boyfriend Maxime. He's gigantic compared to me, even when I'm in my human form, but he's such a nice, gentle guy. We both love the color green. Trivia *Esmeralda's first name means "emerald" and her surname means "frog". **Esmeralda's surname means "frog" in Spanish - the Rana family originally came from Spain. *Esmeralda has dyslexia and has difficulty writing and spelling. Maxime often helps her with her writing. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Little Green Frog Category:Shapeshifters Category:Frogs Category:French